It's Always Summertime
by storming-wolf
Summary: Follow Kevin, Joe, Nick, Stella, and Macy as they visit L.A. for the summer. Watch Nick and Macy's relationship grow, Joe and Stella's relationship crumble, and Kevin find a new love! JONAS. Nacy, Joella, Kanielle
1. Mending a broken heart

Okay, so I've been completely obsessed with the second season of JONAS. I heard there's Nacy*cheeres as she avoids oncoming spears from Jacy and Kacy fans* and also with the new rumored couple Nickole, NicNic, Nic squared...AKA Nacy real life ;)

Enjoy the story(hopefully!)

* * *

As they climed onto the plane, Kevin, Joe, and Nick waved goodbye to their freinds and family. Spending the summer in L.A. would be fun, but not for everyone. Nick had made so many plans to make his move with Macy, but Joe had to go and be an actor and drag him along. Looking out of the window, he sighed as he saw Macy waving goodbye.

"Come on bro. Cheer up. 3 months with no tour, parents, or school. You gotta be happy about something," Joe said. Kevin pulled him aside. "Joe, not that you pay attetion to Nick's love life, but he's falling for Macy," Kevin whispered.

"Really? Since when?" Joe asked. "About a few months. He's always talking to her in school, smiling more around her, doing all his projects in school with her. He even played a song for her before he played it for us," Kevin said.

"So, I probably ruined his chances?" Joe asked.

"Ya think? He had it all planed out. The Fourth of July, right after the parade, he was gonna ask her to come with him to the fireworks show. Right before the last firework went off, Nick was gonna aske Macy to be his girlfriend," Kevin said. Joe sighed. Then he smiled.

"Thank you iPhone," he whispered. Kevin sat next to Nick on the plane.

"Everything's ruined. This is gonna be the worst summer ever," Nick said.

"Don't say that. Remember Summer 2002? You got bitten by a snake, poison ivy, and the chicken pox," Kevin reminded Nick.

"Yeah, but I wasn't away from my friends and family for 3 months," Nick said, not willing to admit his crush on Macy, even though Kevin was fully aware. It helps that Nick talked in his sleep.

"Just try to cheer up. Its gonna work out," Kevin said. "Yeah right," Nick said under his breath.

* * *

"Joe, just forget the stupid bag. Let's just go to the beach house and get on with our lives," Nick said.

"No, I need my bag. It had the key to the house in it," Joe said.

"So we have to stay here for hours while you wait to see if the bag comes?" Nick asked.

"Yup. Pretty much," Joe said. Nick ran his fingers through his curls and sat down. After a while, he said, "I'm just gonna catch a taxi and hope a key is hidden in a bush or something." As he turned around, he bumped into Macy.

"Mace? What are you doing here?" Nick asked as he gave her a hug.

"Joe got us tickets for the next flight, unfourtnatly, he had to keep changing it because some people, Stella, insist on packing and repacking four thousand times," Macy said.

"That's Stella for you. Now Joe, find the bag so we can leave," Nick said.

"Got it," Joe said. He led them outside. Nick rubbed his head. "Sometimes I wanna strangle my brother so bad." he said. Macy laughed and followed them outside.

* * *

I know it's short, but hey, I do have a bedtime! I'll try to update more during school!

Until next update!


	2. Lost inside your heart

Okay! thanks to few people who reviewed!(reviews are not mandatory, but immensley reccomended.) in school, so no promises on a longer update.

Enjoy! (hopefully!)

* * *

Nick walked outside, sick and tired of Joe's crazy antics. They had only been in L.A. for six hours and Joe already broke the no crazy party rule. As he walked further outside, Nick noticed Macy sitting at the edge of the pool. He smirked and snuck up from behind her.

"BOO!" Nick yelled. May screamed and fell into the pool. Nick laughed as it happened. "Gotcha!" he said.

"Ha, ha. You had your laugh. Help me out," Macy said. Nick grabbed her hand just to be pulled into the water. The both began laughing.

"Come on Mace. Let's get changed and I'll show you around L.A." Nick said.

While they were getting ready to leave, Kevin bumped into someone at the party, spilling soda all over her white shirt. "I am so sorry," Kevin said.

"Its okay," she said. Once their eyes meet, it was like the left the room and went to Heaven.

"My Kevin name is hi," Kevin said. "I mean hi, my name is Kevin."

"Hi, I-I'm Danielle," Danielle said. Kevin took her hand and lead her upstairs.

"Here, I have a shirt you can wear. Sorry I ruined it," Kevin said.

"Like I said, it's fine," Danielle said.

"So, are you from around here?" Kevin asked as he looked for a shirt.

"No, I live in New Jersey," Danielle said.

"Really? I do to," Kevin said. "What town?"

"Wyckoff, but I might move to Trenton soon," Danielle said.

"Cool. Uh, here. This shirt should work for now," Kevin said.

"Thanks," Danielle said. She put on the shirt.

"So, uh, would you like to go out some time? With me? Uh, if you want, I mean-" Kevin went on. Danielle kissed his cheek.

"Sure. Anytime," she said. She wrote her number down on a piece of paper. "Make sure you call me."

"Will do."

* * *

"And our last stop for tonight is the Hollywood sign," Nick said.

"Wow, this thing is huge," Macy said. Nick and Macy took a picture of themselves in front of the sign.

"So, let's get something to eat," Nick said.

"Cool, let's go," Macy said.

As they drove to the resturant, Joe and Stella were fighting.

"Joe, you don't even seem happy that I'm here," Stella said.

"I am happy that you're here," Joe said.

"Oh please Joseph. Nick was happier than you. He simled with his teeth!" Stella said.

"He was just happy to see Macy. Something about a Fourth of July plan. Anyway, I was the only one who knew you two were coming. How can I be surprised or excited?" Joe asked.

"You could just at least be happy," Stella said, walking away.

"Stella wait," Joe said. He sighed just as Kevin walked past. "Kev, help me out here."

"Sorry bro, I gotta get to my date," Kevin said. Joe sighed. Maybe being away from Stella this summer was what was supposed to happen.

* * *

As Nick pulled up to the house, he and Macy noticed the party still going on.

"Still?" Macy asked.

"Its okay Mace. I'll take you to Stella's aunt's house. I'll probably sit out on the beach or something," Nick said.

"No, it's fine. I'll stay out here with you," Macy said. The got out of the car and sat on the beach. Macy pulled out her iPod and they listened to "Lost Inside Your Heart".

"I love this song," Macy said.

"Me too," Nick said, even though he had never heard it before. Nick noticed Macy shiver. "Are you cold Mace?"

"Just a little," Macy said. Nick gave her his jacket. "No, Nick. The you'll be cold."

"I'll be fine," Nick said. MAcy moved closer to Nick and shared the jacket with him.

The party ended around 1 in the morning, but Nick and Macy remained outside on the beach, fast asleep. Nick had to admit it. He was lost inside Macy's heart.

* * *

Wow...took me two days to just write on here!

Gonna base some stuff off of JONAS L.A. which premieres June 20th!!!!!!!!!!!

As i said, reviews are not mandatory, but immensley reccomended! ;)


End file.
